


Self Destruction and Ponds Bring People Together

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Drinking, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pineapple does not belong on pizza, Pining, Rare Pairings, Self-Harm, Stan Drinks, Time Skips, Tweek smokes, Underage Drinking, and thats cannon, cos i self project onto him, god i love this ship, there is an argument on that btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Stan has almost scheduled breakdowns, so he find solace in a bottle.Tweek wants to die, so he digs into his skin and smokes to feel something.An unlikely pair meets by a pond and finds comfort in each other.





	Self Destruction and Ponds Bring People Together

It wasn’t a surprise to see Stan having a downfall. He had been trying to hold out as long as he could, but life was just attacking him anyway it could. Stan took to drinking his problems away. When he was drunk, the world seemed brighter and happier. Life was better. Stan knew this wasn’t good, and he should probably stop, but he couldn’t. He had lost all of his friends and he didn’t know what to do. Kyle went with Cartman and Kenny to do whatever adventures they wanted to do, and they all left Stan behind. They left him at the most crucial time in his life, and Stan didn’t know what to do about it besides drink it away. He could forget his problems for as long as the drinking lasted. Nobody even tried to stop him either.

Tweek didn’t know what the fuck was going on anymore. He and Craig had ‘broken up’ and this time no one really cared. Tweek still hung with them, nothing really changed. Tweek seemed to decline, though. It’s not like he wanted to, and he made sure no one noticed. Tweek found solace in digging into his skin with blades, and smoking weed. Tweek found solace in self destruction, and he wasn’t sure he could stop. Those things calmed him down better than anything else had in his entire life. Sleep had also forgotten Tweek existed, so he often ran around in the middle of the night. This is just a story about one of those times.

Stan had another one of those psychotic breakdown episodes like he always did. Just another time to cry and scream and drink it all away. He grabbed a few bottles from the cupboard and walked down to Starks Pond. It was a clear night with crisp and fresh air. Summer in South Park always made him happy, or somewhat happy.

Tweek could fucking tell from the time he left for school and all throughout the day that today was not his day. He blamed it on his constant anxiety and paranoia when his friends asked, which was true, but it just felt worse today. When he got home, he frantically ran up to his room, grabbing coffee on the counter, and went to his bathroom. Tweek shakily grabbed his razor and dug it into his skin. Tweek breathed a sigh of relief, this was fine. Everything was okay. Tweek stared as blood dripped down his arm, it was pretty and calming in the most horrible way. Tweek grabbed his backpack and decided to do his homework before he forgot.

Nighttime fell and Tweek still wasn’t calm or tired enough to sleep. Tweek grabbed some joints, his razor, and left into the night. Tweek walked around aimlessly, smoking and thinking. He had headphones in and Tweek sang along to the music. Tweek made some turns and headed to Starks Pond. When he arrived, he saw Stan sitting there, drinking. Tweek tilted his head and sat down beside Stan. Tweek took out his headphones “hey.” Stan stared at him “hey?”

Stan did not expect Tweek to come here. He hadn’t really ever talk to Tweek except that one time in fourth grade when Kenny had left for a while. He did enjoy Tweeks presence a lot, actually. Tweek had chilled enough to handle and he grew into himself. Stan surveyed Tweek. He could see himself getting closer to Tweek. He could see them becoming best friends. Tweek took his headphones out of his phone and played the music out loud. “Why are you here?” Tweek asked. Stan sighed, he dreaded questions like this “I hate my life and myself, so I come here to drink. Got a problem?” Tweek shook his head “no need to be hostile, I understand you, dude.” Stan searched Tweeks eyes for any sort of lying, he couldn’t find any. Stan nodded “play some music and pass me the joint?” Tweek smiled and did just that.

 

As days passed, it became Stan and Tweeks routine to meet at the pond at night. They talked about dumb shit, smoked, and listened to music. Stan usually drank, Tweek didn’t really like alcohol. The two got along extremely well. Both hated their lives and families and needed some sort of self-destructive release. The two also found out they shared similar interests in games and music.

“Why do we only hang out at night?” Stan asked one night. Tweek shrugged “no idea.”

“We should hang out tomorrow.”

“We have school.”

“Fucking skip, dude.”

“Oh god, okay.”

“Text me before you come over. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Stan smiled, for once he looked forward to tomorrow. Stan stared at Tweek and drank in his looks. The lamp near the pond made a soft glow on Tweek. Tweek had sectoral heterochromia. So half of his eye was blue, the other half was green. The two colors blended together perfectly. Tweeks hair was constantly a blond mess. Stan had the sudden urge to run his hands through it. Stan was hit with the thought, _Tweek is fucking beautiful._ Stan’s heart sped up and he could feel himself blushing. He looked away from Tweek and stared at the pond.

\------

Tweek was nervous. He always was, but even more so. Tweek had never skipped school before. Ever. No matter how much he wanted to, he never did. And now he was skipping to hang out with Stan. Stan always confused Tweek. Tweek had never thought that they would get along, but nothing is always as it seems. Tweek figured, out of everyone, Stan understood him the most. So, with thoughts of Stan in his mind, Tweek packed a small bag and texted Stan.

T: omw

S: oh sweet dude. See ya soon.

Tweek smiled at the message. What was he doing? It was literally just a sentence. Tweek sighed and walked over to Stans. While on his way, Tweek did not think about Stans blue eyes or his fluffy black hair. Tweek did not think about Stans laugh and how it brightened his day. Tweek most certainly did not think about Stan holding him. Not at all. Tweek would never admit it. Tweek walked to Stan’s door and knocked. Stan opened it and smiled at Tweek. Oh lord, how will Tweek survive this? He grabbed Tweeks hand and pulled him upstairs. “My parents aren’t home and Shelly is at school. That means we can blast music and scream.” Tweek flushed “okay.”

Stan stared as Tweek played games and sang along to the songs being played. Tweek had a soft smile on his face and his blue/green eyes were shining. Whenever he won a around, Tweek would turn to Stan with a bright smile. Stan’s heart sped up and he could feel himself moving to sit closer to Tweek. Tweek tilted his head. “Need anything?” _Your lips on mine_ , Stan thought. He said instead “to hear you better. What do you want to eat?” Tweek shrugged “whatever is fine.” Stan nodded and kept watching Tweek play the game. He figured they could do multiplayer, but he knew he would lose against Tweek. Not becuase Tweek wass good, but he couldn't let Tweek pout or get sad becuase of him. Plus, Tweek unknowningly caused Stan to short circut. So Stan opted for watching Tweek, and the game. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head to the music they were playing. This was comfort to him. This felt like home. Tweek shifted closer to him so their shoulders were touching. Tweek gave Stan a hopeful smile. Silently asking if this was okay. Stan thought it was more than okay. Tweeks phone went off and Tweek sighed.

C: Ummmm, homo where are you???

T: ummm Stans house???

C: ummmm why??

T: ummm cos I can??

C: ummmm fair enough???

T: ummm what did you need???

C: ummm just wondering where you were???

T: ummmm thanks for worrying about me???

C: ummm anytime??

Stan snorted “that’s how you two communicate?” Tweek flushed and nodded “Craig’s a meme through text. It’s kinda funny.”

“I can tell.”

The day progressed very smoothly. The two ordered pizza and watched TV while eating it. Tweek didn’t care what they watched, as long as it wasn’t too scary. Stan reassured him that if it got to be too much, he would turn it off and hold Tweek. Both boys blushed after that. They had chosen Saw, to Tweeks displeasure, and ate.

The movie had only been on for around thirty minutes and Tweek was clinging to Stan. “I don’t wanna play any games.” Tweek mumbled. Stan laughed “but, you played some earlier, dude.” Tweek pouted and looked up at Stan “those games are different.” Stan was weak, way too weak for this. Way to weak for Tweeks pouting face and glossy eyes. He was at Tweeks mercy “yeah, yeah, those games are different” he agreed, his voice soft. Tweek nodded and clutched onto Stan.

After a little Tweek decided to throw his inhibitions away and lay completely on Stan. “Whoa, dude?” Tweek buried his face in Stan’s chest “ignore me. This is spooky.” Stan laughed and changed their positions. He laid back on the couch and held Tweek on top of him. Tweek peeked over at the screen every so often, in hopes that the movie got less scary. Stan wrapped one arm around Tweeks waist. He used the unoccupied hand to run through Tweeks hair. Stan was right, his hair was extremely soft. Tweek sighed and leaned into Stan’s hand. Stan flushed and stared at Tweeks content face. Stans hand stilled and Tweek looked up at him “oh fucking Jesus. I’m so sorry.” Stan shook his head “no, it’s fine. I started it.” Tweek stared into Stans eyes. This is fine.

\--------------------------

A few weeks passed. The two hung out constantly. Each time they had similar close encounters. Stan wanted to wait for Tweek to feel comfortable around him. Tweeks anxiety was high enough, Stan couldn’t hurt him more.

Stan waited for Tweek to stop by his locker before lunch. The two sat with Craig and Those Guys every lunch. They accepted him when they realized how chill Stan was and he wasn’t like Cartman or Kyle. Craig observed how Tweek and Stan interacted. He wasn’t going to say anything to the two, he could tell they needed time. Clyde, on the other hand, was never one for subtly or noticing how the two acted, so he asked “How long have you two been dating?” Tweek tilted his head “huh? Who?”

“You two, obviously.”

“Us two?”

“Tweek, don’t play dumb. You and Stan.”

“Stan and I aren’t dating.”

“What? No you two are.”

“I would know if I was dating someone, Clyde.”

“That’s so weird because you two don’t know you’re dating.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“You two are dating.”

“We are not.”

“How though?”

“Uh, cos we’re not?”

Craig sighed “drop it, Clyde.” Clyde crossed his arms and pouted “dumbasses.” Tweek looked at Stan from the corner of his eye and flushed. Stan had a small smile on his face, he didn’t look bothered at all. Tweek took that as a good sign. Clyde groaned “see? You two are something!” Stans head turned to Tweek and Tweek turned away. Craig snorted and patted and crying Clyde. “You two really do look good together” Token said. Stan smiled and looked down in an effort to hide his blush.

Later Stan waited for Tweek at Tweeks locker. He was probably going to confess today. Probably. Tweek smiled up at him when he got to the locker. “Hey.” Tweek mumbled. Stan smiled “hey.” Stan waited for Tweek to stuff his bag with necessary items and nodded to Stan. Stan grabbed Tweeks bag and his hand. “Stan?”

“The bag seems heavy.”

Tweek smiled and let Stan have this moment. Stan led them you Starks Pond. Tweek tilted his head “why are we coming here?” Stan stayed silent and pulled Tweek to the bench. He laced their fingers together and took a deep breath. Tweek stared nervously “Stan?” Stan stared at the sky “I really like you, Tweek. As more than a friend. And it shows so much, that’s why Clyde thought we were dating. Dude, I don’t want to pressure you, but I really want to be with you, man.” Tweek smiled “look at me, please.” Stan looked into Tweeks eyes. Tweek kissed Stans cheek “I like you too, as more than a friend.” Stan let out a breath he had been holding “thank god.” Tweek smiled and leaned on Stan.

\----------

Their relationship was amazing. It wasn’t perfect, not everyone could be perfect, but they did great.

Tweek was sitting at the lunch table, waiting for Stan. He was engaged in a conversation with Craig and Clyde about pineapple on pizza when Stan sat down. Stan put his hand on Tweeks cheek to turn his head. Stan kissed Tweek as passionately as he could. Tweek relaxed and kissed Stan back. Stan used his free hand to place next to Tweeks hips, almost pinning him. “Stop with the PDA already please.” Clyde groaned. Stan moved their lips together a few more time before pulling away. Tweek smiled dreamily and kissed Stans cheek.  “What were you dumbasses talking about?” Tweek raised an eyebrow “dumbasses?”

“Not you, of course. You’re not an idiot, babe.”

“Damn right. Anyways we were arguing about pineapple on pizza.”

“Pineapple on pizza?”

“Yes, there is a correct answer by the way.”

“Pineapple does not belong on pizza.”

Tweek cheered and kissed Stan happily “right, right.” Clyde sighed “it’s so good though.” Craig nodded. Stans face twisted in disgust “wrong. It’s an abomination.” Tweek nodded “exactly. You two are on next level shit with this.”

The table once again erupted into arguments. Each side was arguing passionately about what they thought. Stan smiled at Tweek, it was adorable to see him so worked up and passionate. He argued with his whole heart and took it so seriously. Stan gazed at Tweek and listened to him speak. Tweek was mostly arguing with Clyde. Craig liked pineapple pizza, but he wasn’t about to argue for it. Craig noticed Stan gazing at Tweek. He was most definitely in love. “Yo, Stan.” Stan slowly turned to him “yeah? What’s up dude?”

“Take good care of Tweek.”

“We’re not married, but I’ll do just that, dude. I don’t think I could ever hurt him.”

“Good. He’s too good for this world, dude. Make sure he’s happy all the time. He’s been really shifty and distant, like he’s hiding something.”

Stan stayed silent, he didn’t tell Craig about the lines on Tweeks arms, or the joint in his pocket. He didn’t tell Craig about the breakdowns he’s witnessed. He just nodded and promised to take care of Tweek. Speaking of, Tweek huffed and collapsed onto Stan “He’s dumb. He won’t listen to me.” Stan kissed the top of Tweeks head “not everyone is as smart as you, babe.” That seemed to calm Tweek down. He blushed and curled into Stan “you’re right.” Clyde made an indignant sound “I’m smart!” Stan smiled “not as smart as Tweek.”

“You’re only saying that cos he’s your boyfriend, if he wasn’t, who knows. Maybe you would be saying differently.”

“Good point, but I still think you’re dumb. For Christ’s sake, you like pineapple on pizza. That’s actual sin.”

“You shut your whore mouth and take that back.” “

You can’t make me.”

Tweek smiled when the two got into a heated argument. He stared up at Stan. Tweek subtly moved closer until he was on Stans lap. Stan’s arms immediately went around Tweeks waist. Stan didn’t seem to notice, he was locked in a battle. Tweek rested his head on Stans shoulder.

After a little Stan sighed, the argument was going nowhere. Clyde was just too stubborn. Stan looked down at Tweek who was curled in his lap. He handed his phone to Craig “take a picture of us.” Craig sighed and handed the phone to Clyde. Clyde was more than happy to take pictures of the two. Stan set one as his lockscreen. Stan shook his leg and Tweek opened his eyes “I’ve been awake the whole time.” Stan put his fingers under Tweeks chin and lifted his head “I’m posting all of those online” Stan said before kissing Tweek. Tweek found he didn’t really mind, he just held Stans collar and kissed him senseless. “Take the PDA elsewhere we are trying to eat lunch” Craig sighed. Tweek smiled and pulled away. He rested his head on Stans shoulder. Tweek was happier than he had ever felt, and he hoped Stan felt the same.

 

Spoiler alert: Stan did

**Author's Note:**

> Discuss Pineapple on pizza in the comments and leave me a ship and a prompt lol bye
> 
>  
> 
> pineapple doesnt belong on pizza yall


End file.
